


Making Dinner

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Making Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy has been on a mission for the past week, on the eve of his return, Daisy decides she wants to make dinner for her big brother. Harry makes sure she doesn't burn down the kitchen along the way.





	Making Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> For national cheese pizza day: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-cheese-pizza-day-september-5/

“Uncle Harry?” Daisy clambered onto the couch next to the man. 

“Yes Petal?” he asked, setting his newspaper down and giving the girl his full attention.

“We should make dinner,” she said, “Eggsy’s gonna be home tonight, right?”

“He will Petal,” he confirmed, having gotten the confirmation from Merlin an hour ago. “What should we make him?”

“Pizza!” she exclaimed, jumping up off the couch.

JB barked at the sudden exclamation, running around Daisy as she darted into the kitchen.

Harry laughed, following her and directing her to get the ingredients they would need. “What should we put on top?”

“Cheese!”

“Anything else?”

“No,” she said cheerily. “Just cheese.” 

“Just cheese it is then,” Harry laughed, getting out a block of cheese and the grater as Daisy mixed the dough and flattened it out on the pan. “Do you want to put the sauce on?” 

“Yeah!” Daisy exclaimed, taking the spoon and ladling the sauce carefully onto the crust, her tongue sticking out in her concentration.

They put the pizza in the oven, cleaning up the mess while they waited for it to cook.

“‘Arry?” Eggsy called, opening the front door just as Harry was taking the pizza out of the oven. “I’m home!”

“Eggsy!” Daisy yelled, running out of the kitchen to meet Eggsy in the entry hall.

“Hey there, Flower,” Harry could hear the grin in Eggsy’s voice underneath Daisy’s laughter as Eggsy no doubt picked her up and swung her around. “Is Harry here, or did you make that delicious smelling dinner all by yourself?”

“I’m in the kitchen, love,” Harry called, setting the pizza on the cooling rack. “You two go wash up, I’ll finish up in here.”

Eggsy came into the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek with Daisy on his hip. “Love you,” he murmured.

“Love you too,” Harry returned the kiss, “Go wash up, you smell like airplane. Daisy can help me set the table, right Petal?”

“Yes Uncle Harry,” Daisy agreed, wiggling down from Eggsy’s hold. “Hurry Eggsy,” she commanded as soon as she was on the floor, grabbing her step stool to reach the cabinet.

Eggsy laughed and went up to the master bedroom, changing into house clothes and washing his hands and face before returning downstairs to where Harry and Daisy were already sitting at the table. “This smells delicious,” he said, taking his seat next to Harry. “You guys did amazing.”

Daisy beamed at him and gave him the biggest piece. All three of them quickly devolved into a meal full of talking and laughing.

It really was the best pizza Eggsy had ever eaten.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a list of National days that I'm going to write for, up until New Year's Eve. If you guys would be interested, I could put it up, in the series description.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think.
> 
> Don't own Kingsman


End file.
